BTOB
centre|600px 'BTOB' *'Nombre:' **BTOB (Internacional) **비투비 (bitubi) en Corea **ビートゥービー (Bīto~ūbī) en Japon **'¿Por qué BTOB?:' Es un acrónimo de 'Born To Beat' que significa: "Nacidos Para Vencer". Expresa su voluntad de mostrar al mundo un nuevo ritmo y nuevas actuaciones. El "beat" también se destaca por su objetivo de superar todos los demás, también asumiendo con este nombre el significado de: "Nacidos para impresionar a los oyentes de todo el mundo con la música". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 21 de Marzo del 2012. **'En Japón:' 07 de Noviembre del 2014. *'Genero:' Kpop, Kpop/Rock y Jpop *'Nombre fanclub:' Melody. *'Color oficial: '''Azul lento. *'Agencia:' **Cube Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) --> (misma que Roh Ji Hoon, CLC y PENTAGON) **Kiss Entertainment (Japon) --> (misma que Boyfriend, Girl's Day y GFRIEND) *'Sub-Unidad:' **BTOB-BLUE (2016) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Antes de su debut, hicieron un espectáculo de ficción en una serie. El 13 de marzo de 2012, CUBE Entertainment finalmente anunció que el nombre de su nuevo grupo masculino de ídolos es BTOB (Born To Beat). El mismo día, se inauguró la página web oficial y se reveló un vídeo llamado 'Film ID' donde se da a conocer el nombre del grupo y también se muestran las habilidades de baile de los miembros. Se dijo desde el principio que Eunkwang, Minhyuk, Hyunsik y Ilhoon estaban en la lista de los miembros originales que estaban a la espera de debutar bajo el nombre de BTOB. Los perfiles de los miembros se dieron a conocer el 18 de marzo de 2012 en su página web oficial. Precediendo a su debut Minhyuk y Sungjae fueron nombrados los nuevos MC para SBS' MTV 'The Show 2'. El 20 de marzo, los chicos participaron en su primera grabación como los nuevos MC de la segunda temporada. '2012: Debut Con Su Primer Single 'Imagine El nuevo grupo de ídolos de Cube Entertainment, BTOB, celebró su presentación de debut el 21 de marzo, comenzando oficialmente su promoción como un grupo de siete miembros. El evento tuvo lugar poco después del lanzamiento online de los sencillos de debut de BTOB, “Insane” e “Imagine”. La presentación costó unos 100.0000 dólares, mostrando la seriedad con la que se está tomando Cube Entertainment el lanzamiento del grupo. El 21 de marzo el grupo revelo el video musical completo para "Insane" mostrando sus grandes habilidades vocales, su destreza en el baile y su impecable imagen. BTOB promocionará dos canciones principales, “Insane” e “Imagine”. El grupo de siete miembros ya es popular entre los fans del K-Pop ya que comparte compañía con 4minute y BEAST. El grupo tuvo su primer presentacion el 22 de marzo de 2012 en M! Countdown con dos canciones, "Imagine" (una balada) e "Insane" (una canción bailable). 'Regreso con su primer Mini- Album 'Born To Beat' Cube Entertainment Revelo Varias Imagenes y teaser del regreso de los chicos con su primer mini album 'Born To Beat' con su cancion a promocionar '''Imagine. El 03 De abril el grupo lanzo su video Musical, Junto con su Mini Album. 'Regreso con un Mini Album 'Press Play Iniciando Septiembre,Cube Entertainment reveló varias imagenes y un teaser del comeback titulado "Wow " y su segundo mini álbum. El 11 de Septiembre el grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de "Wow " y un día después el segundo mini álbum, "Press Play". El 18 de octubre iniciaron las promociones con "I Only Know Love" en M! Countdown, seguido de actuaciones en otros programas de música. El vídeo musical de la canción fue revelado el 22 de octubre. Consistía en un montaje de los eventos de promoción que el grupo emprendió durante todo el año. Tras el final de las promociones de "I Only Know Love", el grupo comenzó sus actividades en el extranjero, una vez mas. Empezaron en Singapur, en el "Sundown Festival 2012", un evento con invitados y grupos de Corea Del Sur, China, Taiwan y Japón. El 11 de diciembre, el grupo estuvo en el "2012 Asia Super Showcase" en Malasia. El 13 de diciembre estuvieron en el "Thai Supermodel Concert". Más tarde hicieron una conferencia de prensa con alrededor de 70 medios de comunicación, convirtiendolos en el primer grupo de Corea en actuar en un concierto supermodelo de Tailandia. '''2013: Lanzamiento de un single 'Second Coffesion'' El 2 de febrero, el grupo participó en su primer "United Cube Concert" junto a sus compañeros y compañeras de Cube Entertainment. El concierto tuvo lugar en el Estadio Cubierto de Jamsil en Seúl, y atrajo a más de 7000 fans, locales e internacionales. Un concierto adicional se hizo en Yokohoma, Japón, en la que el grupo cantó un cover de la banda japonesa V6 "Feel Your Breeze", junto a sus otras canciones ante más de 8,000 fans. El 3 de abril, Cube Entertainment publicó en su cuenta de Twitter fotos de un aparato de vídeo músical. Más tarde se confirmó su regreso con el lanzamiento de un single digital el 10 de abril titulado "Second Confession". El 10 de abril, el grupo celebró su primer fan meeting en Taiwan con más de 1,000 fans. El set-list incluyó un cover de la canción de Jay Chou "Rainbow". Después de sus promociones de "Second Confession", se celebraron dos fan meetings en Tailandia y Camboya. La reunión tuvo alrededor de 2,000 fans en total. 'Regreso con Tercer Mini Álbum 'Thriller El 23 de agosto, Cube Entertainment reveló las imágenes de concepto para su comeback, "When I Was Your Man", un tema de su próximo disco, junto con un vídeo especial de la canción. Unos días después, se confirmó que su comback stage sería el 4 de septiembre, en el "MBC Music Show Champion", antes de la publicación de su tercer mini álbum titulado "Thriller", publicado el 9 de septiembre. '''2014: Regreso con un Mini Album 'Beep Beep'' En enero de 2014, BTOB reveló una imagen con las palabras "Ddui Ddui BBang BBang", que se refiere a los sonidos de los coches, dando a entender que su comeback sería en febrero. El 11 de febrero, el primer teaser de la canción "Beep Beep" fue subido a su canal de YouTube, seguido por el segundo y tercer teaser, subidos el 12 y 13 de febrero, respectivamente. El 16 de febrero, el vídeo musical de "Beep Beep" fue subido a YouTube seguido por el lanzamiento del EP el día siguiente. Poco después de que el EP fuera lanzado, "Beep Beep" fue número 1 en las listas en tiempo real de Hanteo a las 3:00 PM. Su EP tambien se clasificó en las tres primeras posiciones en las principales listas como Bugs y Soribada. BTOB comenzó sus apariciones promocionales en Mnet's M!Countdown el 20 de febrero y también en otros programas musicales. 'Primer Concierto en Corea 'Hello, Melody El 31 de octubre BTOB realizo su primer concierto en Seoul-corea del sur. Hello, Melody es el primer serie concierto de BTOB desde su debut hace más de dos años, y se llevo a cabo por primera vez en octubre de 2014 en el Salón Olímpico de Seúl donde atrajeron a más de 6.000 fans para su evento. 'Quinto Mini Album 'Move' BTOB lanzo su 5to mini album ''''Move' con el taeser de la canción 넌 감동이야 (You’re So Fly) y se lanzo el MV oficial el 28 de septiembre de 2014 El 3 de noviembre fue lanzado el vídeo musical "WOW" (JPN ver.) short ver., mas tarde el dia 7 del mismo mes se dio a conocer el vídeo oficial completo. 'Sencillo Navideño 'You Can Cry El 3 de diciembre BTOB lanzo su single navideño 울어도 돼 (You Can Cry) y el 22 de diciembre lanzo su 6to mini album "the winter's tale" con el teaser de la cancion 울면 안 돼 (don't cry) en el cual cada uno de los miembros revivió la magia de la navidad(según los comentarios de ellos mismos). '''2015: Primer Tour en Corea' El 5 de marzo BTOB realizo una excelente y fantástica presentación en vivo en M!countdown cantando "BRAND NEW" de Shinhwa, haciendo sentir al publico Melody un ambiente muy agradable. Basado en el calendario de CUBE, ‪‎BTOB‬ liberará un album completo en junio del 2015. Una gira en Corea y Asia en la segunda mitad de ese mes. Y un album Repackaged en julio también está previsto para esa fecha. Hello, Melody es la primera serie de conciertos de BTOB desde su debut hace más de dos años, y se llevo a cabo por primera vez en octubre de 2014 en el Salón Olímpico de Seúl donde atrajeron a más de 6.000 fans para su evento. Los miembros de BTOB compartieron un montón de risas con sus fans, además de tener el performance caliente que un fan pudiera disfrutar. Debido a las críticas positivas de este espectáculo, han extendido el concierto a otras ciudades donde los fans puedan disfrutar de distintas fases distintas del grupo.El 11 de marzo, el grupo reveló esta noticia oficial para los aficionados en su fancafé, anunciando que Hello, Melody se llevará a cabo el 4 de abril en el Salón KBS en Busan. 'Primer Album Japones 'Future (Tomorrow) BTOB continúa expandiendo sus actividades en el mercado japonés, al estar a punto de lanzar un nuevo álbum llamado "Future (Tomorrow)" (mañana).Lanzado a través de su agencia japonesa KISS Entertainment, el próximo álbum tendrá cuatro versiones diferentes con cuatro a cinco canciones dentro de él.Las portadas para las cuatro versiones diferentes fueron, reveladas el 9 de marzo, cada uno con un efecto de ensueño similar a su último álbum coreano, The Winter's Tale. Los detalles de su nuevo álbum fueron anunciados en febrero.Además de promover en Corea, el grupo también está ocupado con los horarios que atienden a los fans japoneses, ya que también pasaron el último Año Nuevo Lunar en Japón con varias reuniones de fans. El lanzamiento de "Future" está programado para el 25 de marzo. el 14 de marzo BTOB lanzo el teaser ver.short de su nuevo single "future", el cual presenta una version mas larga de este cancion. United cube realizo junto a btob "be my valentne", un video en el cual muestran lo que fue pasar el 12 de febrero con sus fans japonesas, lo cual BTOB estaba muy emocionado y complacido (igual que sus fans claro esta). El dia 21 de marzo BTOB cumplio 3 años de trayectoria en su carrera. las fans lo celebraron en instagram y twitter con el trending ‪'#‎3YearsWithBTOB. el cual fue uno de los mas utilizados en Corea. El 22 de marzo BTOB realizo un evento "IKEBUKURO SUNSHINE " en la ciudad de Toyosu-Japon, por su nuevo single 「未来（あした）"Future-tomorrow", en el cual cantaron, bailaron y realizaron seciones de fotos con las fans en cabinas. El dia 27 de marzo BTOB ocupa el 1er puesto en Tower Records Shibuya Store Overall Daily Chart con el single japones "future (tomorrow)" BTOB‬ empezo su promocion en japon y realizara sus Primeros conciertos como en Japón que se llamara '''"The Secret Diary". El 30 de marzo, BTOB termina su evento en japón y regresa a corea para seguir con su itinerario. Ilhoon y sungjae regresan también con varios programas de televisión a realizar. En el concierto BEST of BEST en Filipinas BTOB‬ se presento con Thriller, Irresistible Lips, Lover Boy, 2nd Confession, You Can Cry, Beep Beep, You're so Fly y WOW. BTOB, luego de sus promociones del single japones'"future (tomorrow)"'. realizaron la apertura del fanbase de melodys japonesas y en el mes de abril realizaron el primer concierto solo "The Secret Diary Concert". 'Regreso con su Primer Album Completo 'Complete El 3 de Junio. El grupo ha anunciado que va a volver con su primer álbum de larga duración a finales de junio, y han confirmado su canción. Se ha reportado que el grupo va a estar pasando por una transformación, y puede mostrar un lado completamente diferente a ellos con este regreso que viene. Su último álbum fue el invierno mini álbum especial '"Winter’s Tale"' en diciembre del año pasado. Desde entonces, han tenido un exitoso debut en Japón, vendiendo más de 100.000 álbumes. El álbum sera lanzado el 29 de junio a las 00:00 horas por MBC. Realizarán su comeback por primera vez con un álbum completo títulado ''Complete', '''BTOB llegó al #1 por primera vez desde su debut hace 4 años con "It's Okay" Los chicos lanzaron su primer MV dramatizado en KST la medianoche del día 29. Es el MV más larga para los chicos de 6 minutos y medio, y cada miembro tiene una historia por sí mismos en el MV. No sólo eso, sino que "It's Okay" se ha convertido en primera canción de BTOB para trazar en el #1. La canción llegó al #1 en Melon, Mnet, Soribada, Genie, Olleh Música y Naver durante su lanzamiento, y aún así mantuvo su #1 lugar 8 horas más tarde en cuatro de las listas de éxitos. 'Regreso en Japón con un Album 'My Girl El 15 de agosto salio el segundo álbum japones "Natsushoku My Girl" el cual consta de 8 canciones con instrumentales. 'Regeso con un Septimo Mini Album 'I Mean' El 25 de septiembre Cube Entertainment, confirmó la noticia que el grupo de chicos está preparando un nuevo álbum. Detalles sobre que están apuntando a un comeback para octubre con una canción balada fueron revelados. Una fecha específica del comeback tiene que ser determinada. La última vez BTOB sorprendió a sus fans en julio con “It’s Okay” y recibieron respuestas positivas. Incluso fueron capaces de ocupar el primer lugar en varios sitios web de música debido al aumento de su popularidad. El 5 de octubre, según Cube Entertainment: “BTOB comenzará las actividades oficiales de su regreso después del lanzamiento de su séptimo mini álbum ‘I Mean’“. “On the Way Home” es una canción de curación llena de esperanza para aquellos que están caminando hacia sus sueños después de salir del fracaso y frustración detrás de ellos. Será una canción conmovedora como ‘It’s Okay‘”. En las imágenes teaser que fueron reveladas, BTOB muestra los conceptos dulces y masculinos a la perfección. El actor principal del video musical es el miembro de BTOB, Ilhoon, quien ha mostrado recientemente su calidad actoral en el programa “Webtoon Hero Tundra Show” de MBC Every 1. El video musical para la canción principal “Way Back Home” fue lanzado junto con el álbum completo a la media noche del 12 de octubre KST. La letra de “Way Back Home” es sobre alcanzar tus metas y perderte un poco en el camino. El video musical de ocho minutos tiene a Ilhoon como actor principal, y el trabajo con estilo de drama, sin mencionar la buena actuación de los integrantes, refleja perfectamente las emociones de la canción. BTOB también realizó un evento en vivo a través de la aplicación V de Naver antes del lanzamiento del álbum, respondiendo a las preguntas enviadas por los fans y presentando su nuevo álbum. Con la cancion "Way Back Home" se llevaron su primer trofeo en un programa de musica. '''2016: Regreso con su Octavo Mini Album 'Remember That' El día 18 de marzo se confirmó la fecha del comeback con el octavo mini-album para el 28 de marzo de 2016. El 23 de marzo, el canal oficial de BTOB dio a conocer un primer video que muestra parte de lo que será la nueva canción. En el video revelado vemos que Minhyuk y la actriz Jo Bo Ah muestran una hermosa historia acompañada de las delicadas armonías de la melodía. Con este regreso se llevaron tres trofeos en los progamas de musica. 'Sencillo digital 'I Want To Vacation BTOB ha anunciado que lanzará un sencillo de verano sorpresa, titulado '''I Want To Vacation', su canción sorpresa fue creada para los fans que esperan a BTOB, ya que el grupo ha estado ocupado con promociones en el extranjero y diferentes actividades individuales. I Want To Vacation está compuesta y producida por Jerry.L y Sweetch. Además, los raperos de BTOB, los miembros Peniel, Lee Minhyuk, e Ilhoon crearon sus respectivos raps. Del tema se dice que tiene un ritmo alegre y fresco. El sencillo digital saldra el 06 de agosto a la medianoche. 'Regreso con su Noveno Mini Álbum 'New Men El 14 de octubre, se informo que el grupo regresaria en noviembre esta vez con una vista bailable, algo diferente a las baladas que nos compartieron este año. El 20 de octubre, CUBE reporto que BTOB regresara con su nuevo album en el mes de noviembre, sin mas detalles. El 28 de octubre, se revelo la fecha para el lanzamiento de su nuevo mini álbum. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px '''De Izquierda a Derecha:' Min Hyuk, Eun Kwang, Hyun Sik, Il Hoon, Sung Jae, Chang Sub y Peniel. *Eun Kwang (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Hyuk (Vocalista, Rapero y y Bailarín) *Chang Sub (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyun Sik (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Peniel (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Il Hoon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Sung Jae (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Conciertos/Tours *'BTOB 1st Concert "Hello Melody" 2014' **'31 Octubre - Seul, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Park Hall **01 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Park Hall *BTOB 1st Concert "Hello Melody" In Busan 2015' **'04 Abril - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall *BTOB 2015 1st Concert In Japan "The Secret Diary"' **'29 y 30 Abril - Tokyo - City Hall '' **03 y 04 Mayo - Osaka - Grand Cube Hall *'BTOB 2015 Concert In Hong Kong''' **'27 Noviembre - Asia World Expo Hall *''2015 BTOB 2nd Solo Concert - "Born To Beat Time"''' **'19 y 20 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jangchung Gymnasium *''Sparkling Christmas With BTOB 2015''' **'26 Diciembre - Medan, Indonesia - Star Theater *'2016 BTOB Zepp Tour "B-Loved"' **10 Febrero - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **12 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Diver City Tokyo **13 Febrero - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **14 Febrero - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba *'BTOB "Born To Beat Time" Encore Concert 2016' **26 y 27 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'BTOB Special Concert "L.U.V" 2016' **11 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall **19 Junio - Hyogo, Japón - Kobe Portopia Hall *'BTOB "Born To Beat Time" Concert In Taiwán 2016' **07 Agosto - Taipei International Convention Center 'Conciertos Participativos *'2013: '''United Cube Concert *'2015: 'Best Of Best *'2015: 'Dream Concert *'2016: 'Dream Concert *'2016: '''MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka Reality Shows * The Qmentary (2015) * UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT SEASON 2 (2015) * Queen Game (2015) (junto a CLC) * Feel So Goods (2015) * UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT en busan (2015) *UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT en japon (2015) *UNITED CUBE TV THE BEAT (2014-2015) * BTOB Black Box (MSC S02) (2014) * Mnet Wide BTOB (junto a 4minute) (2014) *SBS MTV Cool Men (2014) * Corea apariciones TVN SNL. (2014) * how Champion True Back Stage Show (2013) * TVN estación jeongilhun GUÍA PLAY(2013) * MBC Music Feel de Gangnam Danzas (2013) *BTOB Manager Self Camera (MSC) (2013) *SBS MTV BTOB B + DIARY (2013) *SBS MTV Diary (2012) * Mnet AMAZONE (2012) * SBS MTV Studio C - stand (2012) * JTBC vivencia en Cheongdam-dong (2012) Anuncios * '''2015: Pizza Heaven (patrocinadores oficiales) * 2015: Uniformes ELITE (junto a kim So Hyun) Colaboraciones * CUBE Artist - Christmas Song (2013) * BEAST & BTOB- Bye Bye Love (2013) Dramas * The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) Cameo Ep. 14 *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) Cameo Ep. 4 *When A Man Loves (MBC, 2013) Cameo Ep. 8 *Monstar (2012) *I Live In Cheongdam-dong (2012) Temas para Dramas *''For You'' tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) *''Goodbye Sadness'' tema para Sweet, Savage Family (2015) *''After Time Passes (junto a Jun Hyung)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''First Love (junto a Jun Hyung)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''Speak (junto a Jun Hyung)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''Bye Bye Love'' (junto a BEAST) tema para When A Man Loves (2013) *''Past Day (junto a [[Yong Jun Hyung|''Jun Hyung]]'' y Ha Yeon Soo) tema para Monstar (2013) Temas para Series Animadas * ''Come On tema para TeleMonster (2016) 'Programas de TV' * (KBS) Immortal Song (13/08/2016) (Vocal Line) * (KBS) Battle Trip (30/07/2016) (Hyunsik, Eunkwang, Sungjae) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (16/06/2016) (Hyunsik, Eunkwang, Peniel, Ilhoon, Minhyuk) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (09/06/2016) (Hyunsik, Eunkwang, Peniel, Ilhoon, Minhyuk) * (MBC) We Got Married (15/08/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) * (MBC) We Got Married (31/07/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *After School Club (28/07/2015)(Peniel) *Mickey Mouse Club (06/08/2015)(Minhyuk) *(MBC) We Got Married (24/07/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *(MBC) We Got Married (18/07/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *(MBC) We Got Married (11/07/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *Weekly Idol (08/07/2015) *(KBS) Vs100 (07/07/2015) (Sungjae) *(MBC) section tv (05/07/2015) *Pizza Heaven TV (2015) *(MBC) We Got Married.(04/07/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *(MBC) We Got Married.(27/06/2015)(sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *CUBE TV "BTOB Show" (04/07/2015) *(MBC) We Got Married.(20/06/2015) (sungjae) (junto a eunkwang de MC) *NTV Buzz Rhythm (24/04/2015) (KST) *K-Pop Planet (Hyunsik y Eunkwang).(05/04/2015) *Asahi Music Ru TV (16/04/2015) *Simple Kpop (03/04/2015) (Conferencia de prensa en Tower Records Shibuya) *KOREAN HITS RANKING (Programa Japonés) (02/04/2015) *M!countdown begins (2014) * A Song For You (05/12/2014) * A Song For You (19/07/2014) (junto a Jung Joon Young) * Immortal Songs 2 (2014) * Pops Seoul (you're so fly-2014) * Explore KOREA - Ep.2 Fantastic K-pop Stars (2014) *Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *(W) wave meet y greet (2014) *BTOB Mnet Wide (junto a 4minute) (2014) *After School Club (04/03/2014) *Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *Show Champion (2013) *Idol Star Olympics (11/02/2013) *Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *GuruKpopShow (2013) *MTV JKPOP ( 13/04/23, Entrevista) *TV Taiwan BTOB (2012, entrevista) *Show Champion (2012) *Kan Pak (Thailand) (2012) * Pops Seoul (seccond cofession-2012) *Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *BTOB Debut and History (2012) *Weekly Idol (junto a 4minute, 16/05/2012) *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *K-POP Tasty Road (Olive TV, 2012) *The GURUPOP Show (GURUPOP.com, 2012, cap 11) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Music Access - Hot Stars radio *'2013:' MBC Shindong's Shimshimtapa Radio (17/04/13) *'2013:' Arirang Radio: Sound K (16/04/13) *'2013:' KBS Kim Bumsoo Radio (30/04/13) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio (27/08/2013) *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (11/09/2013) *'2014: '''Sukira Kiss the radio- (You Are So Fly) *'2014:' TAP C-Radio. (20/11/2014) *'2015:' K-Pop Radio. *'2015:' (KBS)Kiss The Radio (06/05/2015) *'2015:' olive show jeju-do - radiodifusión (11/06/2015) *'2015:' KBS® Sukira (excepto Ilhoon) (07/07/2015) *'2015:' KBS® Jung Jungyeon's Simsitapa (09/07/2015) *'2015:' SBS® VIXX N Kpop (09/07/2015) *'2015:' SBS PowerFm's 'Old School de Kim Chang Ryul' *'2015: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (Eunkwang junto a Changsub) *'2015: '(SBS) Youngstreet Radio (13/01/2016) *'2016: '(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (05/04/2016) *'2016: '(KBS 2TV) Park Eun Young's "Your Morning" Special Broadcast (08/04/2016) *'2016: '(SBS) Youngstreet Radio (11/04/2016) *'''2016: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (Eunkwang junto a Changsub) (12/04/2016) *'2016: '(MBC) Radio FM4U Park Ji Yoon FM Date (14/04/16) Premios Curiosidades * Debutaron el 22 de marzo de 2012 con las canciones "Insane" e "Imagine". *Ganaron el apodo de 'Super Rookies', Rookies de Energía' y 'Novatos Monstruosos' después de su debut. *Eunkwang y Minhyuk eran compositores activos antes de que BTOB debutara. *Son el segundo grupo masculino de la compañía Cube Entertainment. *Con respecto a la posición de los miembros dentro del grupo, suelen estar dividido en dos: la línea vocal (Eunkwang, Hyunsik, Changsub, Sungjae) y la línea de raperos (Minhyuk, Peniel e Ilhoon). *Su primera presentación en el extranjero fue en el 'Music Matters' en Singapur en mayo de 2012. *Se caracterizan por sus potentes presentaciones en directo. *se caracterizan por ser improvisadores, realizan cosas que parecen ensayadas pero en realidad son del momento (como en weekly idol), o cuando algo sale mal ellos siempre, de alguna manera, terminan haciéndolo bien. (como en algunas presentaciones, cuando se iba la musica, ellos seguian bailando). *Los miembros comenzaron a vivir juntos cinco meses antes de su debut. *Todos duermen en la misma habitación, en tres literas. *Su show de lanzamiento (Grand Launching Show) costó alrededor de 100 mil dólares. *Son muy cercanos a 4minute, G.NA , CLC y BEAST pertenecientes a su misma compañía y también a los grupos Super Junior, GOT7, VIXX,y A Pink. *La mayoria de los miembros son cercanos a Soyou. Changsub y Hyunsik peleean por que dicen que es su mejor amiga * "WOW" su 2do mini album, fue uno de los mas esperados en el año 2012. *Minhyuk e Ilhoon hicieron una aparición especial en el programa We Got Married Global Edition, junto con Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina. *en las promociones de su primer mini album "BORN TO BEAT", todos los miembros realizaron un baile estilo hiphop en el cual, realizaban mortales y varios movimientos de manos. *Como grupo han realizado varios cameos en dramas, entre los que se cuentan: I Live in Cheongdam-dong, Monstar, When A Man Loves y The Heirs. * Sung Jae cuando fue a Weekly Idol por el grupo proyecto Big Byung dijo que BTOB estaba quedando en el olvido causando risas a los Mc. *Aunque tienen unas apretadas agendas, dijeron que nunca se han sentido solos gracias a las fans y revelaron que Cube Entertainment no les prohibe tener citas, pero los miembros en la actualidad no tienen la ambición de estar en una relación por el momento. *La canción "Beep Beep" habla sobre el anhelo de un hombre por su ex amante mientras conduce. Los diversos tipos de vehículos que aparecen en el vídeo musical hacen una buena conbinacion para poder llamar la atención. * En Weekly Idol, Yerin de 15& dijo que su grupo favorito era BTOB y el miembro que más le gustaba era Il Hoon. * Junto a A Pink bailaron una version de Mr.chu llamada Mr.ru. * Las fans de latinoamerica realizaron un video para los miembros de BTOB para el dia de san valentin, se reunieron los países tales como: Chile, Argentina,Perú,México y Colombia. * El que tiene la boca mas grande y las piernas mas fuertes de todos los miembros es Yook Sungjae (el maknae) * De todos los miembros, Eunkwang es el que tiene mas habilidad para los juegos de azar. * La clavicula mas profunda de todos los miembros es la de Lee Chansub. * El que tiene la nariz perfecta de todos los miembros es Lim Hyunsik. (la medida perfecta en angulos es de 130, en corea) * En el primer concierto de Seoul "HELLO MELODY", los raperos (Jung Il Hoon , peniel y minhyuk ) y los cantantes (eunkwang , changsub , hyunsik y sungjae ) intercambiaron papeles, es decir los raperos cantaban y los cantantes rapeanban, segun las melodys, aunque a algunos les falto un poquito el corazon de ellas se conectaron con los miembros. * Changsub y eunkwang, le tiene miedo a las alturas, tanto asi, que tardaron mas de 30 minutos para poder lanzarse de una cabina del ejercito. * BTOB es gran fan de Jhon Lennen, eso demuestran en los capitulos del diario y en el mini concierto de 350 fans. * Estuvieron presentes con apink en el tercer aniversario de weekly idol. en el cual Bomi de apink y eungkwang de BTOB realizaron una prueba de remover papelitos de su cara, provocando risas en los miembros y MC por las expresiones de sus rostros. * En el mini concierto, al realizar su cancion "cheers" MinHyuk e IlHoon hicieron al dramatizacion de estar tomando licor, pero por preocupación de las fans avisaron que no era licor de verdad. * En un programa de tv, al lider Eun kwang le regalaron el 5to mini album de Apink "LUV". * En su primer concierto en Seoul, eunkwang y sungjae bailaron e interpretaron la cancion de PSY "gentleman", ocasionando en las Melodys un sentimiento sexy y emocionante.(ver video). * Ilhoon, MinHyuk y HyunSik fueron los compositores de la cancion principal de su 6to mini album "the winter's tale",es una letra muy fresca y hermosa. * BTOB lidera la Gaon Chart en el ranking de álbumes con el 6to mini album "the winter's tale" * BTOB estuvo presente y dando animo en una presentación de sus compañeras CLC. * Cada verano e inviero cambian el lugar de sus camas con un juego (ya que duermen en la misma habitación), consiste en escoger un numero del uno al 7 y hacen lineas, despues con un esfero hacen caminos luego al azar escogen la cama depende de como haya salido el camino que hayan hecho para cada uno. * Sungjae, Ilhoon & Minhyuk con hara de KARA realizaron una seccion de fotos para High Cut Magazine. * Minhyuk & Peniel realizaron una seccion de fotos para "Haru Hana" * En los videos de "Second cofession" y "the winter's tale", la joven que aparece en estos, es la lider de CLC y en el video de "Beep Beep" las miembros de CLC aparecen en el. * BTOB ha lanzado su club de fans oficial japonés "Melody Japan", cinco meses después de que debutó en Japón.El grupo, que actualmente se encuentra en la fase de promoción en Japón, tuvo un evento de lanzamiento de su club de fans japoneses el 22 de marzo en Tokio. Aproximadamente 3.000 aficionados se presentaron al evento. El famoso guitarrista japonés Inoran de Luna Sea, también estuvo presente para apoyar al grupo.Durante la reunión de fans, presentaron el nuevo single, además de sus otras nuevas canciones "Regrets of Love" y "Magic Time". También tuvieron un evento de corte-del-pastel para celebrar el inicio de su club de fans japoneses, mostrando sus impresionantes habilidades para el idioma. * BTOB‬, con su nuevo single "FUTURE‬-TOMORROW" es número 2 en Oricon, todos los miembros estaban muy agradecidos con sus fans melodys, tanto asi, que en twitter, cada uno comento que muchas gracias por su apoyo y que las amaban mucho. * ‎BTOB‬ es #2 en Billboard Japón Hot 100 y #2 del Ranking de CDTV y ocupa el 1er puesto en Tower Records Shibuya Store Overall Daily Chart con el single japones "future". * 90.000 copias vendidas del nuevo single "future (tomorrow)" en Tower Records. * DVD "HELLO MELODY" ocupa el ‪#7mo‬ puesto en Hanteo Realtime Chart y en Synnara Realtime Sale Chart ocupa el No. 1! * En la conferencia de prensa en japon a BTOB le preguntan,"Q: Si su popularidad sigue aumentando, usted estará muy ocupado en Corea y Japón, cree usted que va a estar bien?" ''las respuestas fueron: Eunkwang: ''Estaremos encantados. Quiero estar ocupado. ''Sungjae: ''Yo prefiero los días de trabajo que los días de descanso. ''Ilhoon: ''Nosotros no lo vemos como día de trabajo. Pensamos que son momentos en los que podemos comunicarnos con las fans. * Chansub y Hyunsik promocionaron y realizaron una seccion de fotos para "haru hana". * A Eunkwang le preguntaron: "Si tu tuvieras que casarte con un miembro de VIXX, ¿Quién sería". ''Eunkwang respondio: ☑ ''Ken. * La mamá de Eunji de A-Pink les dio pies de cerdo y medusas con ensalada para animarlos para el concierto. * BTOB‬ fue mencionado en la entrevista de Shin Seung Hee de TAKE. Q. Muchos idols hoobae han hecho covers de “Butterfly Grave” ¿cuál ha sido el más memorable? ''Shin Seung Hee: Veo todo y estoy muy agradecido. En particular BTOB lo canto no una, sino muchas veces cantaron esta canción en la radio. Lo hicieron muy bien. Me sentí como en TAKE. * Lee Changsub y Lim Hyunsik estuvieron presentes y colaboraron en el concierto de Kim Kwangseok '(padre de Hyunsik),' lim Ji Hoon. * Pensamientos del reportero Park SuJung después de Masked Singer: ''Me gustaría recomendarles algunos de estos grupos representativos que están actualmente en promoción, '''BTOB' y Nine Muses. Seo Eunkwang, parte vocal de BTOB, Lee Changsub, Yook Sungjae y Im Hyunsik están dignamente para un puesto de primer vocalista, sin ningún "agujero negro" ni nada. Recientemente este grupo vocal realizó su comeback con gran apreciación por el cover de BTOB de "Butterfly grave". BTOB ha estado cantando nuestras canciones en concierto y radios locales. Realmente lo hicieron bien. De echo BTOB ha realizado varios covers grabados por ellos mismos, produciendo video series como " I will be yout melody" Asi demuestran su talento. "'' * BTOB son elegidos como los nuevos rostros de 'Pizza Heaven' y, posteriormente, han firmado como modelos para la marca Gerente de marketing para 'Pizza Heaven': "La nueva generación de la ola Hallyu, BTOB tiene una imagen que siempre está mejorando, que creo es la mejor combinación como la imagen de la marca Pizza Heaven. En el futuro, BTOB atraerá la atención de los clientes con sus diversas personalidades y energías encantadoras * BTOB es elegido como portavoz de “Terminator: Genisys” * los conciertos de BTOB en Japón serán lanzados en DVD. The Secret Diary Concert consistirá de 2 DVDs (Los conciertos de Tokio + Osaka, Ensayos y tomas detrás del escenarios) Photobook y photocard al azar. * 21 Melodys afortunadas pudieron hacer un Meet & Greet con BTOB en cada uno de sus conciertos japoneses, a través de un sorteo fueron escogidas. * En el concierto solo The Secret Diary Concert, '''minhyuk cantó las partes correspondientes de sungjae ya que no pudo asistir al evento de hoy debido a su horario de "Who are you: school 2015" * '''BTOB, dieron inaguracion a su nuevo cafe CUBE CAFE, '''en el cual venden cafe y panes en forma del logo de ellos. * en el concierto '''Secret Diary '''en Japon, asistieron al rededor de 10.000 fans . * Fundador de Cube Entertainment escribió personalmente la canción principal para el regreso de BTOB, “It’s Okay” * BTOB arraso con su nuevo álbum en todas las listas quedando de primer lugar en todas: Daum,Bugs,Olleh,Soribada,Genie,Mnet,Naver y Melon. * En el live de la cuenta regresiva de su nuevo comeback con el mini album "I Mean", Hyunsik confesó haber golpeado realmente por accidente a Ilhoon durante las grabaciones del MV durante la escena de su pelea, tanto que le dejo el labio inferior partido. * Después de 3 años y 7 meses ganaron su primer premio en un programa de musica. * BTOB a pareció en el programa America's Next Top Model (la siguiente supermodelo Americana) ciclo 21. * Todos son fans de GFRIEND. Pero se lo conoce a Chang Sub como el fan idol numero uno de las chicas. * El 16 de abril hicieron una presentación especial en Music Core interpretando '''You're the best de MAMAMOO. * Aparecieron en el episodio especial de Weekly Idol por su 5to aniversario, junto con GFRIEND, Twice y GOT7. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Official *Cafe Daum Official Youtube: *Canal de Youtube Twitter: *Twitter Official *Twitter Oficial Peniel *Twitter Oficial Il Hoon *Twitter Oficial Min Hyuk *Twitter Oficial Sung Jae *Twitter Oficial Hyun Sik *Twitter Oficial Chang Sub *Twitter Oficial Eun Kwang Instagram *Instagram Oficial Peniel *Instagram Oficial Min Hyuk *Instagram Oficial Hyunsik * Instagram Oficial Sung Jae * Instagram Oficial Il Hoon * Instagram Oficial Chang Sub * Instagram Oficial Eunkwang Galería 549183 329252397122456 284322801615416 827974 1366838542 n.jpg 20120328 btob borntobeat.jpg BTOB Insane.jpg BTOB (Born To Beat).jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ghcpetbY1rrgseeo5_500.jpg tumblr_m237bbbAGD1rrgseeo5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m2rxt60kTS1rrgseeo1_500.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:BTOB -Insane|Insane Archivo:BTOB - Father|Father Archivo:BTOB - Father (Special Ver.)|Father (Special Ver.) Archivo:BTOB - Irresistible Lips|Irresistible Lips Archivo:BTOB - WOW|WOW Archivo:BTOB - WOW (Dance Ver.)|WOW (Dance Ver.) Archivo:BTOB - Lover Boy|Lover Boy Archivo:BTOB - 2nd Confession|2nd Confession 'Japón' BTOB - WOW (Japanese Ver.)|WOW (Japanese Ver.) BTOB - Mirai (Ashita)|Mirai (Ashita) BTOB - Natsushoku My Girl|Natsushoku My Girl BTOB - Dear Bride|Dear Bride Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2014